Painis Cupquake
A página foi escrita no dia 22 de julho de 2018. O Painis Cupquake é um personagem do Freak Fortress 2 baseado no marido de Cupquake do canal do YouTube iHasCupquake que foi criado por um canal brasileiro do YouTube chamado ZAC 7100, também o mesmo criador da Wiki TF2 Freakshow Brasil. Porém, ele não é um personagem conhecido do Freak Fortress 2. O seu tema ocioso é a música Fungi Forest (Inside the Tree Trunk) - Donkey Kong 64 e seu tema de ataque é a música Jungle Japes Boss - Army Dillo - Donkey Kong 64. Características do Painis Cupquake O Painis Cupquake é uma espécie de "Painis Cupcake 2.0". Quando ele se move, ele faz um barulho de telha da escopeta padrão do Team Fortress 2 como o Painis Cupcake. A sua aparência é de um Soldier da equipe BLU do Team Fortress 2. Quando uma pessoa está perto dele, ele se move direto à pessoa como o Painis Cupcake, ele chega na pessoa e diz: "I am Painis Cupquake. I will eat you!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Eu sou o Painis Cupquake. Eu vou comer você!). Se a pessoa não fizer nada, ela será ingerida (comida) por ele. História A história de Painis Cupquake ocorre no mapa gm_flatgrass. Lá estava Mario Herrera e a Cupquake do canal do YouTube iHasCupquake. Eles estavam juntos quando de repente, eles encontram o Painis Cupcake. Painis Cupcake vê a Cupquake, chega perto dela, e diz: "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Eu sou o Painis Cupcake. Eu vou comer você!). Mario Herrera olha para o Painis Cupcake, quando ele diz: "You're not going to eat my wife, you cannibal!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Você não vai comer minha esposa, seu canibal!), e Painis Cupcake olha pra ele e diz: "So do not let me eat your wife, little man!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Então não me deixe que eu coma a sua esposa, homem pequeno!). Ele lhe dá um soco na cara do Painis Cupcake e ele desmaia, quando 6 segundos depois ele acorda e se joga em cima da Cupquake e ela é ingerida pelo Painis Cupcake. Mario Herrera olha e fica com os olhos arregalados. Ele vê aquela cachoeira de sangue saindo de sua própria esposa. Ele olha pra cima e grita: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!") e cai uma cachoeira de lágrimas em seu rosto. Painis Cupcake olha para Mario Herrera com o seu sorriso e o outro olha para Painis Cupcake com uma cara furiosa. Ele diz: "I'll eat you the same when you ate my wife!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Eu vou comer você igual quando você comeu a minha esposa!). Painis Cupcake o responde: "Oh, really?" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Oh, realmente?) e Painis Cupcake se joga para cima de Mario Herrera e o atinge. Quando de repente Painis Cupcake escuta um Engineer falando "GOTHAM", ele olha para atrás e vê um Engineer da equipe RED do Team Fortress 2. Painis Cupcake se joga para cima do Engineer. Mario Herrera levanta e vê o Painis Cupcake comendo o Engineer. Ele aproveita o momento e ele foge. Depois de fugir para um lugar muito longe, aparece o Green Man. Na hora em que ele aparece, Mario Herrera fica assustado. Green Man lhe dá poder de Übercarga e depois lhe dá um capacete. Mario Herrera sorri maliciosamente depois de Green Man lhe ter dado o poder de Übercarga. E na hora em que ele recebe o capacete de um Soldier da equipe BLU do Team Fortress 2 pelo Green Man, ele se torna o Painis Cupquake e também arqui-inimigo de Painis Cupcake. Poderes e habilidades Quando Painis Cupquake está assustado (com medo), com raiva, ou ferido, ele ativa o seu poder de Übercarga. Quando o seu poder começa a ser usado, para as pessoas próximas à ele, elas ouvem a voz da Cupquake, só que grossa, dizendo "Hey, guys! Walking back to the channel, my name is Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake!" (Traduzido para o português do Brasil: Ei, pessoal! Voltando ao canal, meu nome é Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake! Cupquake!) (Eu acho que ela diz isso, eu não sou fluente em inglês) e ao mesmo tempo, na visão delas aparece o rosto de Cupquake, do canal do YouTube iHasCupquake com os personagens do Team Fortress 2 fazendo o "Thriller Taunt". Esse efeito dura por alguns segundos bem antes do poder de Painis Cupquake acabar. Também com o poder, ele se regenera completamente e rapidamente e fica 100% invulnerável com o seu poder. Enquanto está em uso, ninguém consegue matá-lo. Painis Cupquake não possui nenhuma habilidade. Ele pode ser facilmente morto quando não estiver usando seu poder, como no final do vídeo de sua estréia, quando foi morto pelo Piss Cakehole e Painis Cupcake.